1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stock fluctuation prediction technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a stock market, asymmetry of information is present between stock experts and general investors.
The stock experts adopt a stock trade strategy by using high-level information or a trade technology, but personal investors adopt a stock trade strategy by using only basic information such as news or stock broadcasting.
Therefore, required is a method in which a stock price is predicted by using information for general persons to easily access, and as a result, general investors can also expect high profit rate.